


Now's Not The Best Time (Marry Me Right Now)

by yifanforever



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: But there's a lot of humor so whatever, Comedy, Dramatic marriage proposals, F/M, Hak still doesn't believe this is reality, Humor, Jaeha thinks she's lost it, Love, Marriage, No kisses though sorry, Not the best time to hold a traditional wedding, Romance, Some people may be out of character, Taejun wasn't invited poor him, Too much humor, Traditional wedding ceremony but very condensed, Yona is determined, is this actually even a wedding anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifanforever/pseuds/yifanforever
Summary: Yona realizes that brushes with death are very common in her line of work so she decides to marry Hak before her time runs out.*Takes place sometime after chapter 143.  Not many spoilers but there are very tiny references to events that have happened.*





	Now's Not The Best Time (Marry Me Right Now)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but then it became over 3k words. Why can't I ever make things short? *sighs*

This could have gone better.  She  _ should have _ done better but Suwon had been adamant about quelling the rebellion through force rather than negotiation.  She hadn’t convinced him to halt his army this time.  Yona kept her hood up, knowing that if any enemy rebel saw her red hair then she would be relentlessly targeted.  Her dragons were spread out throughout the ranks at her request.  She would prefer to keep the casualties low on both sides but the safety of Kouka’s soldiers was ultimately her priority.

 

Yona also suspected Suwon wasn’t letting the Sei Empire rebels off that easily after what happened to her and Lily not too long ago.  Even after all this time, he was still bitter about it, which was understandable.  If Yona hadn’t been there with Lily, the generals would never have gotten to know she was alive.

 

Sometimes Yona was afraid to think of what had happened back then.  Hak losing his control.  General Judoh’s claim that Hak was too dangerous to be left alive.  Their quick escape from the scene thanks to General Mundeok’s intervention.  Yona didn’t know what she would have done if Hak had been taken from her then.

 

“How are you feeling, Yona?” Yoon asked, passing her the bow Lily had bought for her the night before.

 

“Frustrated,” Yona grunted, drawing the string back with her arrow.  She released it, hitting a rebel squarely in the shoulder.  The man gave out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

  
“These people have no training or proper weapons,” Yona sighed, removing another arrow from her sheath.

 

“I wonder if the King has other reasons he’s not telling us,” Yoon wondered.

 

As if on cue, the cavalry came, and it wasn’t the friendly kind.  It seemed that the two uncles were still conspiring behind the King’s back.  If Sei’s army had gotten involved and decided to help the rebels then maybe their intention was to intimidate Suwon.  It now made sense that they had come with such a large number of troops.  She wasn’t sure how Suwon could have known that this would happen but she knew he’d kept it from her.

 

She was only slightly annoyed by it.

 

Yona craned her head over the battlefield to check on her dragons.  Kija was fine.  Jaeha was fine.  Shin Ah was fine.  That was to be expected.  She turned her head and checked on Zeno who was glued to Suwon’s side just as she told him to be.  Lily was at his side and her yellow dragon knew that her best friend was to be protected at all costs.  Yona knew the king could handle himself and had countless of people that would give their lives for his.

 

“They’re coming,” Yona said, rushing forward, shouldering her bow.  Her sword was in her hand, slashing through the crowd.

“Where is Hak?”  

 

She felt her heart pounding at the realization that she’d lost sight of him. He had  _ promised _ he wouldn’t be out of each other’s line of sight.  She turned to Yoon only to find him struggling with an enemy soldier.  She lunged forward and stabbed the man’s leg then tried to dodge a slash from the back.  

 

She could see it coming for her but she was too slow.  It was going to hit her, pierce her flesh and cut until that sword found her bones.  She braced herself for the impact but it never came.  Another blade blocked its path and shoved the man several feet away from her.

 

A black cloak billowed in the air and settled down, framing a tall figure with broad shoulders and dark hair.  Hak turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

 

“You have to be faster than that, Princess.”

 

Yona rolled her eyes and spun around to avoid yet another rebel soldier’s blade.  “Give me a break.  You only just started training me in swordplay.”

 

“Not funny, Yona.  You could have died if I hadn’t shown up.”

 

“Good thing for me then, that you’re always here for me.”  She gave him a smile and watched as his cheeks pinked.  He’d been letting her see that side of him more often.

 

Her heart soared at his use of her name.  She had asked him not to but it didn’t have the same significance as it did then.  The kingdom knew she was alive.  She was still a princess and for now she didn’t need Hak to remind her who she was.  

 

He wrapped a hand around her waist and parried a blow at the same time.  Hak swung her through the air and she used the momentum to kick a man in the face, most likely breaking his nose in the process.  Hak then tucked her into his side, close enough that she’d be safe while still giving her room to fight if she needed to defend herself.  With him keeping her her pace, his attacks were slower and less powerful than they would have been but still deadly enough to retain his reputation as the Thunder Beast.

 

“We could both die today,” Yona commented, noting another cavalry of Sei’s troops heading towards them from a distance.

 

“I’d be enough,” Hak joked, but then frowned.  “You’re not going to die, princess.  Not if I can help it.”

 

The sad thing was that it wasn’t even a joke.  Hak and the dragons were probably enough.  The problem lied in the fact that Suwon was commanding the army and he still hadn’t made his move.

 

“I know we’re not dying.  But it’s made me realize what we have ahead of us.  Kouka still needs to be united and I’m constantly going to be in danger.  It’s true I almost died five minutes ago,” Yona said, gathering up all of her courage.  “I may come close to death again in another five minutes and I’ve realized that I don’t want to spend my life waiting anymore.  What I want comes first and it comes now before it’s too late.”

 

An arrow headed straight for her skull, only to be blocked by Hak again.

 

“Is this really the time for this conversation?” Hak yelled.

 

“If we wait to talk about it then I’ll never get to marry you, you idiot!” Yona yelled back.  “So marry me.  Right now.”

 

“Yona…”

 

“It’s either yes or no.”

 

For the first time since she had kissed him, Hak was speechless.  She had rarely ever seen him like that.  He was always so calm and sure of himself but she had quickly learned that the new side of him that she’d seen that day was because of her.  She knew he felt the same way about her that she did about him.

 

“Yes.”

 

He held her hand, pulling her into a hug.  Coincidentally, it also prevented a dagger from plunging into her hip.

 

Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to propose in the middle of a war but Yona was done waiting.  She noticed that throughout the battle, she and Hak had gotten closer and closer to the front line.  Lily and Suwon remained untouched with the help of Zeno.  Arrows pierced her yellow dragon’s thick skin.

 

She took Hak’s arm and pulled him through the fight, closer to the king, steeling herself for the question she was going to ask them.  Her fiancé noticed where she was headed and furrowed his brow.

  
“I understand that Suwon is your only relative on this battlefield but I don’t think I need his permission to marry you.  I’d rather kill myself, actually,” Hak grumbled.

 

“We’re not asking him permission.” Yona said, stiffly.  Then she turned to the king, who had straightened up on his horse when he noticed her.  He had looked annoyed before she had come to him.  Now he looked even more annoyed.

 

“Suwon!” Yona yelled.

 

“What it is, Yona?” he asked.

 

“Marry us!”  She raised their interlocked hands.

 

Suwon seemed taken aback.  Lily’s hands clamped around her mouth in shock.  She was wide eyed as Zeno jumped up and down in excitement.  One dragon was happy but she wasn’t sure about the rest.

 

She peered around her shoulder and saw Shin Ah’s gaze was on them.  Without a word she saw him nod his head up and down in approval.  That was all they had time for before ten men rushed towards his direction.  Kija, on the other hand had turned red in the face and he had begun rushing in their direction, as fast as he could considering there was an army to contend with.

 

Jaeha had flown over in a single leap.  “Yona, dear, maybe we could think about this one more time.  Have you gone into shock?  Has the heat gotten to you?  I told you to wear the hood up.”   
  


The green dragon placed his hands on her shoulders and placed the hood back over her head.  Hak noticed the contact and pulled Jaeha off of her.  How could she not have noticed these small details before?  She giggled and shook her head.

 

“I know you’re not a priest but you are a king.  This is want I want,” she told Suwon.  “Do it and I’ll consider your debt repaid.”

 

“I don’t owe you anything, Yona,” Suwon spoke, stiffly.

 

Lily jabbed her finger into Suwon’s side, startling him and his horse.  “This is incredibly romantic so you better do it.  You’ve ruined her life enough.  The least you could do is make her happy today.”

 

Suwon had the grace to look mildly uncomfortable at her words.  Then he sighed and took in the battle, shaking his head.

 

“Very well.  The two of you have always been together.  I have watched you grow from children into the fearsome warriors you are now.  You have always fought for each other and for the kingdom.  As your king, it would be my honor to officiate your marriage.”

 

Yona smiled.

  
Hak was about to faint.

 

“So how are we going to do this?” Zeno asked.  “Zeno wants to help!”

 

Ao sniffled, coming out of nowhere. “PUKYUU.”

 

Lily took charge, sliding off of her horse.  This was her time to shine, apparently.  “Okay so we’re going to have to condense this to the point where I don’t even know if I can call it a wedding but you’ll be married, I guess.”

 

Yona smiled, hiding her expression behind her hand.  She could not contain her amusement as she grabbed Hak’s arm and shoved him back.  “Stand there.”

 

“We don’t have anything red for you to wear but I suppose your hair is enough.  You look like a lovely bride,” Lily sniffled, tears pricking her eyes.

 

“Suwon, come walk with Yona.  The bride must arrive towards the groom with her family.”  

 

With Lily’s orders she could see just how short this ceremony was going to be.  Nothing was done in detail but Yona didn’t mind.  Until Suwon, jumped off his horse and walked ten paces away from Hak to be at her side.  They slowly walked towards the Thunder Beast, whose expression was a cross between annoyance and rage.

 

“What the hell are they doing over there?!” Advisor Kyesook could be heard over the din of the fight.

 

“It seems,” General Geuntae laughed, “they are celebrating youth.”

 

“Yona!” Kija cried.  “Wait for me!”  He was halfway there.  She hoped he’d make it by the time of the banquet’s beginning.

 

If there was even going to be a banquet.  It wasn’t exactly ideal to have a five course meal in the middle of war.

 

“I don’t like this at all.  There was a time I thought you were too good for Hak and then I though maybe Hak was too good for you.  I don’t like this at all,” Suwon repeated.

 

“This isn’t about you for once,” Yona said, through grit teeth.  They walked all ten steps and faced Hak.

 

“Pay your respects to the bride’s family, General Hak,” Suwon said, sticking his nose in the air.  It was as if the king was mocking him.

 

“I’m not a general anymore,” Hak said, flatly.

 

“I’m reinstating you for this wedding.  I can’t have my cousin marrying a man with no title.  Or would you rather I call this whole thing off.”

 

“Will both of you behave for ten minutes?” Lily screeched.  “Just ten minutes.”

 

“Thank you, Lily.” Yona said, chuckling.  She jabbed her elbow into Suwon’s side and he gasped in pain.

 

“Oh no.  I’ve been assaulted.  As a citizen who has just assaulted the king I may have to arrest you,” Suwon yelled.  “This wedding simply can not take place.”

 

“How dare you lay your hands on the king?” Advisor Kyesook shrieked in the distance.  “Arrest them!”

 

Suwon sighed.  “I was only joking.  Duck!”

 

Yona ducked.  An arrow whizzed past her ear.  If they didn’t speed this ceremony up all of them would become cannon fodder.

 

“Yona are you absolutely sure you want this?” Jaeha asked, again.  It wasn’t just his hair that was green.  He looked like he was about to be sick.

  
“Zeno is happy!”

 

“PUKYUU.”  Yona took this as a confirmation that Ao had come in Shin Ah’s place to represent her friend’s presence.

 

They watched as Hak and Suwon bowed to each other and exchanged greetings.  Yona watched as Hak got down on his knees and recited a prayer for her father.  She knew then that she was making the right choice.  She bowed her head and did the same.

 

_ Watch over me father.  Your daughter is finally getting married. _

 

Tears pricked her eyes and she almost lost it until she felt Hak’s warm hand take hers.  She knelt down on the grass next to him and then turned to Suwon.

 

“Which gods are our patrons?” she asked.  This was something she had given no thought to and once again she wished her father was alive to tell her.  To be the to give her away to become wife to a member of the Wind Tribe.

 

Sky and wind.  It was fitting, really.

 

Suwon hesitated.  “I don’t know.  Where is General Judoh?  As head of the Sky Tribe he must know.”

 

“What about the dragons?  They’re the closest thing to gods we have to pay respects to.  They love and protect me and want the best for me.  I think it should be sufficient,” Yona suggested.

 

Lily nodded furiously.  “Yes, let me just flag down Shin Ah.  Kija’s almost here.”  She started waving her arms madly to catch the blue dragon’s attention.”   
  
“She meant dragons.  Not the dragon warriors,” Hak grumbled.  “Why am I having to bow to everyone I don’t want to bow to today?”

 

“Because you’re marrying me,” Yona retorted.

 

“That’s what I’m saying.  You’re trouble, princess.”  Hak rubbed his face.  “I knew it when we were kids that you’d be the death of me.”

 

Luckily, Yona was spared from making any comments (or insults) with the arrival of Kija.  The white dragon was flushed as he stood next to Jaeha and Zeno.  The three of them stood in a line with Ao in line.  Yona and Hak both bowed to Suwon together first.  Then they faced the three dragons and paused for a moment.

 

“Did I miss much?” Kija worried.  “No wait, Yona, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?  The Thunder Beast might not be the best choice for a husband.”

 

“Yona, I’m here,” Shin Ah’s voice said from behind them.  

 

He and Yoon were standing nearby.  Yoon was crying uncontrollably and she wasn’t exactly sure if she would be able to calm him down.  Lily went over to him and offered him a handkerchief.  The blue dragon took his place next to the other dragon warriors and waited.

 

Yona blinked.   _ When had they gotten here?  “ _ Yes, okay let’s do this.  I’m very sure I want to marry Hak.”

 

“Why is the ceremony like this?” Suwon asked, rubbing his face.

 

“Well, we had to improvise,” Lily sighed.  “We’re doing the best we can here.”

 

Hak and Yona bowed to the dragons, or rather the spirits of the dragons, and asked for their blessings.  Kija raised his hand, Jaeha raised his leg, and Shin Ah stared at them.  Zeno almost jumped on the two of them, but Kija held him back.  She couldn’t help but pasuse and marvel in the fact that she was married now.

 

Yona was married.

 

Hak seemed as if it hadn’t settled in for him yet.  It was too good to be true for both of them.

 

“Okay, now for a feast!” Suwon cried out, pulling out bottles of alcohol from his pack of supplies.  “I was going to save this for the victory celebration but I suppose we can have a drink now.”

 

“This is the most bizarre wedding I’ve ever been to,” Kija muttered.

 

“Zeno’s wedding was even weirder,” Zeno said, taking a drink from the king.

 

Yona’s heart was pounding with the fact that it was pretty much over.

 

“Congratulations, Yona,” Shin Ah said, quietly.

 

Jaeha remained silent.

 

By the time Suwon was done pouring drinks, the battle was winding down with people losing the will to fight as they saw what was happening up on the hill.  They must have realized a wedding was taking place instead of a fight.  The fact that the king was involved was probably even more puzzling.  The five generals had stopped what they were doing to make their way up to the front line where they were isolated from the rest,

 

“Boy!” General Mundeok shouted.  Taewoo was at his side, dumbstruck.  “If you corrupted the Princess I will—”

 

“It’s not like that,” Hak squeaked, quickly.  “Yona was the one to propose.”

 

Suwon poured more cups for them, giving General Joongi a bit more than the others, Yona noticed.  She and Hak raised their glasses and drank, then everyone else took their gulps.  They linked hands and realized the fighting had stopped completely.  On both sides of the war, friends and enemies, everyone had paused to clap for the princess and her new husband.

 

Yona was ecstatic until she felt a shove from behind.  She stumbled a bit before Hak caught her in his arms.

 

It was Lily.  “You idiot! I didn’t even get to plan a good wedding for you.”

 

Suwon came over and poured her another glass.  “That’s alright.  You can start planning ours in advance to make up for today.”

 

Lily sputtered, her drink splattering all over her dress.  The generals watched with their mouths open.  General Joongi, in particular, seemed to be the most affected by the news.

 

Yona’s mouth had dropped open as well.  “But I thought you were in love with General Geuntae.”

 

Geuntae was shameless enough to look pleased with himself.  Lily was horrified, however.  “Yona!”

 

“It’s alright.  Even I knew about that, but our wedding  _ will _ happen,” Suwon shrugged.  “Lily has no reason to say no.”

 

“You’re damn right I’m saying yes,” Lily said, fiercely.  “I might be able to keep you from thinking about killing Yona every two seconds.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Yona blurted out, changing the subject.

 

Everyone stared at her.  Princesses were not very prone to using swear words, even if they were as spirited as Yona was.

 

“I just realized something,” she said.  “Who’s going to tell Taejun he wasn’t invited?”

 

No one wanted to bear that burden, not even his own brother.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, Shin <3


End file.
